ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Station Identification
In Station Identification, ghosts start coming out of televisions across New York, taking the form of famous TV characters! The Ghostbusters race against time to stop the spirits, while Slimer must save Peter's life.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 6. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Woodchuck Glorp! Bobo Power Guy The Unreal Shriek Squeal Captain Jim Doctor Bones Mister Spook Star Patrol Ship Gumbo Television Manifestations Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Central Park WBOO the Big Boo Bobo's Restaurant Plot It's been three weeks and the Ghostbusters haven't had a single job. Slimer interrupted Peter and Winston's match after he ate the ping pong ball. Peter berated Slimer for ruining the game and his life. Janine stepped in with her old television set but they noticed something strange. The show "Leave it to Woodchuck" was in color. All the shows were recorded in black and white, and that Janine's television was a black and white set. Woodchuck came out of the TV in a monstrous form. Egon and Winston trapped Woodchuck but the TV was still on. After they trapped Glorp, a toothpaste brand, they pulled the plug out. Egon noticed the TV was set to channel one, something that doesn't exist. The guys soon realized that images from televisions across New York were coming to life as ghostly manifestations. The Ghostbusters get a call and headed out. Slimer flew into Ecto-1 and tried to get Peter to forgive him. The Ghostbusters trapped the ghosts but the nearby Bobo's Restaurant opened for business. Its recording advertised the eatery owned the biggest TV west of the Hudson River. The Ghostbusters ran in to try and stop the proprietor but it was too late. Power Guy emerged and attacked. During the battle, Power Guy formed a vortex from his chest. Peter was about to get sucked in when Slimer saved him by sticking him to a wall with Ectoplasm. However, Slimer gets sucked in as a result. Power Guy then turned into a vortex himself then flew through the roof. Ecto-1 is on the move following a very strong P.K.E. trail. Egon theorized the ghosts came together to form a pirate TV station called WBOO, the Big Boo, to use TV sets as doorways. They stopped when a tremendous power surge was detected. A ghostly television tower manifested in the center Central Park and the Ghostbusters bravely entered. They found out that the leading ghost, the Unreal Shriek Squeal was planning on broadcasting ghostly television signal to the whole world at midnight. Egon announced Slimer was 100 yards straight in. The team was split up and encountered many ghostly versions of TV characters, including Gumbo and the Star Patrol. The team eventually met up and found Slimer by following their noses. They proceeded to track down the station's power source and disconnect it. They followed a power cord to the dynamo and fought Shriek Squeal. Egon realized that their Particle Throwers were having little effect on the ghost, who encased itself in thousands of television sets. He told the guys to aim for the dynamo that was powering the signal, and they destroyed it before the world broadcast initiated. Upon the destruction of the signal, the Unreal Shriek Squeal was dispersed and the broadcast tower dissipated. The Ghostbusters and Slimer vacated just in time. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 4, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Station Identification" (1986). *At the beginning, Peter and Winston played ping pong. *''"Leave it to Woodchuck"'' is a parody of "Leave it to Beaver". *Winston jokingly asked Janine if she got her TV from the "Outer Limits," a 60s sci-fi show.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:04-05:06). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "What show did'ja win that on, Janine? The Outer Limits?" **Moreover, the series' episode titled "Don’t Open Till Doomsday" was a reference to "Knock, Knock" as a keyphrase uttered by the antagonist door. *A "six-pack" is using six ghost traps at once.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:00-06:01). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I say this calls for a six pack." *''"Power Guy"'' is a parody of He-Man. Interestingly enough, the children at the birthday party in Ghostbusters II mention He-Man when complaining about the Ghostbusters being at the party. *There is another reference to "Star Trek", when Winston meets the Star Patrol, a Skeletal version of the Star Trek away team. *The ghostly Mr. Spook reads his medical tricorder just like Dr. Spock *Marc Scott Zicree, in turn, was a writer and consultant for "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". *The television character Gumbo is a parody of both film character Rambo and television character Gumby. Also, Gumbo mentions he is looking for an orange horse, a nod to Gumby's horse Pokey.Gumbo (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:30-14:33). Time Life Entertainment. 'Gumbo says: 'Yo, I'm looking for an orange horse." *The Star Patrol Ship transforming into a bird seems like a reference to the show "battle of the planets" where the ship transforms into "Fiery Phoenix": a flaming bird. Animation Errors *When the Ghostbusters are shooting at the killer tube of toothpaste, Winston is colored exactly like Ray. The order they're standing in also changes between shots. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:015-01.png StationIdentification19.jpg Image:015-02.png StationIdentification13.jpg Image:015-03.png StationIdentification14.jpg Image:015-04.png Image:015-05.png Image:015-06.png Image:015-07.png Image:015-08.png StationIdentification15.jpg StationIdentification16.jpg Image:015-09.png StationIdentification20.jpg StationIdentification17.jpg Image:015-10.png Image:015-11.png Image:015-12.png StationIdentification18.jpg Collages and Edits GhostbustersinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TelevisionManifestationsinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PowerGuyinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WBOOtheBigBooinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UnrealShriekSquealinStationIdentificationepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode015.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode015Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode